last flight out
by kimmi lee
Summary: last flight out for zuko and syd
1. last flight out

Last flight out

This story is about people hating each other then falls in love with each other. One is from power ranger's spd and one is from avatar the last airbender. It started with the last story when prince Zuko comes to 2010 where he started fall for bloom from the winx club and her best friends Stella, Flora, Musa, Roxy, Layla and Tecna say he is no good.

Then bloom said to zuko that's it we are official over.

Stella says finally you did it.

A year after the split zuko says that is another now I am leaving he said it to aang.

Aang says fine we are leaving back to our world.

Zuko says fine bye.

Back at the love pets store the winx are saying winx are the best in the world and Stella says turn it louder.

Bloom says it has been a year since me and zuko split up.

Stella says I hate that man who broke your heart my mate.

Layla says I know that to.

Syd from power rangers' spd comes in and says is this love and pets store I am looking for a job.

Stella says welcome to our working world.

Syd says thank you.

Then walks in bloom and says who this to Stella.

Stella says that ours new employee.

Bloom says cool.

Stella says this is syd.

Syd says hi I am new employee around here.

Blooms say to syd where did you come from originally then.

Syd says I come from a place called New Tech City.

The girls say where is that is then.

Syd says that is California in America.

Stella says California people are so cool.

Syd says I know.

Zuko is walking by a store is called xander's record shop.

Zuko sees the wanted sign for job he walks into the shop.

Into the shop xander how can I help you sir.

I am looking for a job.


	2. last flight out part 2

Last flight out part 2

In the last chapter we met the winx, xander and syd from power rangers and zuko from avatar: last air bender. In this chapter we find out that zuko gets the job at the store and says to xander who is that girl inside in that room.

Xander says that is my mate Vida rocca from briarwood in Melbourne in Australia.

Zuko says ok.

Vida come out of the office and says is that our new employee good then.

Maddie comes in the store says hi to her sister.

Down the road at the love and pets store syd is doing her first shift at the store.

Stella is saying good one syd.

Syd says okay ducky I am done now what you said.


	3. the rivals stores

The rivals stores.

Last the two people who hate other started work at the stores. At xander's store zuko is doing his first shift and at the love and pets store syd is finishing her shift at the store where the winx club own it.

At the love & pets store stella is saying to syd welcome to the family.

Syd says thank you guys you are the best.

They say you welcome duck.

Stella says to syd so what do you do before this?

She said umm being a power rangers.  
They said cool.

Tecna says to the gang there is another store down the road.

They all say ohhhhh.

Syd says I know that guy .

Stella says what his name then.

Syd says his name is xander bly he is my ex.

The girls says oh righty oah then.

Layla says what is power rangers then.

Syd says people are saving the earth I am the pink ranger from s.p.d.

Down the road from love and pets store at xanders store zuko is finishing his first shift.

The people having a good chat about a rival store down the road.

Zuko says I know that store.

The guys are saying kool.

Back at the girls shops the girls are saying about zuko he is a loser.

Syd says who is zuko a.

stella say he is blooms ex.

Syd say oh right.


	4. The days of work, heartache

The days of work, heartache and hurtful comments.

In the chapter syd is finding out about Zuko. Stella is saying to syd he use to be bloom's ex. Syd says oh right back at Stella.

Syd says did you know the store down the road is called Xander's record shop he is the owner of it did you know that.

Bloom says who is xander is.

Syd says he is my ex too.

The girls say he and zuko are idiots do you think then and bloom says who is that girl over there.

Syd says that is my sister she is called Ellie Delgado that is my other sister called Elizabeth Delgado.

Syd shouts out to her sister.

The next day both workers for the shops arrive for their second shift the stores.

At the love and pet store Syd is working her second shift.


	5. the second day of work

**The second day of the work.**

**In this chapter syd and zuko are doing their second day of work. Syd is saying to the girls about her ex xander Bly. Ellie says he is such a loser as well. All the girls says we agree too. **

**Stella says he is properly an idoit for cheating on you syd.**

**Syd says you are how do you know that then.**

**Stella says I read a magzine about you.**

**Syd says okay.**

**Ellie says I read that issue too it was awsome.**

**At xander's shop zuko says to vida what was this before the record shop.**

**Vida says it used to be a clothing store arrgh.**

**Zuko say alrighty then.**

**Than a hour past by xander had an idea lets check the rival store down the street then.**

**They all said lets go.**

**Who is going to shut up the shop shouted maddie.**

**Xander I do it then.**

**Back at the store called love and pet ellie scearming out loud xander is coming to check us out.**

**Bloom says here come the muppets and the wombles as well.**

**Stella and musa say is that zuko with them.**

**Bloom says arghhhh great does he have to come.**

**Syd and z says what the hell.**

**Ellie expressing herself what the guy with aussie ascent doing here say what.**

**Syd says I agree with ellie.**

**Ellie says to bridge just started work as her ya think and aslo says binggggggggg!.xox haaaaa.**

**So xander and his friends comes into the store.**

**Ellie say may can help you smellies and syd says well done has she was giving ellie a hi four with their thumb on their nose doing a fuuny face at xander and his friends.**

**Xander that what I called funny.**

**Ellie says you stink me duck.**

**They all said including elle friends what the hell are you on about.**

**She said I am from nottingham that how is my ascent is yo peops.**

**Syd says she a good friend.**

**Ellie said a funny joke what do you get with cow and sheep,one said movvvee overrr, and one said you lot get it then.**

**They all bust out laughing when laughing died down syd says you are wicked.**

**Ellie says I know duck.**

**Syd says something funny as well why did the green ranger cross the road so he can be chatting himself you get says I get it you funny too.**

**Syd thanking ellie back.**

**Ellie answered in a polite way you are welcome.**

**Xander says to zuko that is that girl is your ex.**

**Zuko says yes she is.**

**It is the end of the day for syd and zuko they will back the next day.**

**Xander says wicked day yesterday.**

**Ellie I enjoy myself yesterday me funny I never throught I do that man.**

**The end of this chapter.**

**Plenty of laughter in this one as well.**

**Review this chapter.**

**Xoxoxo...xoxox...**


	6. rock out with syd

Rock out with syd. 

In this chapter syd is at work with the winx club and her friends who are doing their daily chores. Zuko and xander are having discussion about last week they are saying what a wicked day last week. Xander is saying yes Kimberley was being loud. Zuko is saying I know man that girl is funny yeah. Xander is saying cool. Vida is saying did hear them singing. At the love & pet syd says well done to Kimberley. Kim says do you want me to sing then. Syd says okay. Stella says what are going to sing then.

Kim says I am going to sing is avril la vigne her song is called keep holding on. You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the door's closed and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Hear me when I say when I say, I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Syd says that was cool can I sing then. Kim says okay going then. They all say what are going to sing. She said I am going to sing is we rock by camp rock.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
Come as you are,  
You're a superstar!  
The worlds in your pocket and you know it.  
You can feel that beat,  
running through your feet.  
Heart's racing fast,  
You're rock and rollin'!

Refrain:  
All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Chorus:  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

Verse 2:  
Finally letting go,  
loosin' all control.  
Won't stop ourselves,  
because we love it!

Not afraid to be,  
everything you see.  
No more hiding out,  
We're gonna own it!

Refrain:  
All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Chorus:  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Bridge:  
Got the music in our souls,  
And it's to sing we want the most!  
(It picks us up when we fall down) ,  
It turns our world around!

(Cause we rock!)  
Camp Rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(Everyday and every night!)

Cause we rock!  
Camp rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(It's all we wanna do in life!)

Chorus:  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
or the better we sound.  
(We go!)

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.  
(Here we go!)

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock,  
We rock,  
We rock on!)  
We rock!  
(We rock.)  
Camp Rock!

Syd says was that good? They all say good one me duck.

Zuko comes and says to syd that was good.

Syd you are welcome.

The end of this chapter.


End file.
